1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug module and, more particularly, to a plug module convenient for a user to unplug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the computer technology and the variety of computer functions, various kinds of peripherals are developed. When a user disposes or removes the peripherals, unplugging various kinds of plugs in advance is always required. Since the connection between the plug and the socket is the most significant factor that considered while design, the plug is preferably designed to be firmly connected with the socket after plugging-in. Consequently, if the ease of removing the plug is not considered, many plugs may be difficult to be removed once they are plugging-in to the sockets.
A serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) plug is taken as an example herein. FIG. 1A is a top view showing a conventional plug module. FIG. 1B is a side view showing the plug module in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the plug module 100 includes a body 110 and an elastic sheet 120, and the elastic sheet 120 has a plurality of protrusions 122. When the body 110 is connected with a socket 130, the protrusions 122 are fastened to a plurality of openings 132 on the socket 130, and thus the body 110 is firmly connected with the socket 130.
However, problems while removing the plug module 100 from the socket 130 are still exist. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the plug module 100 unplugged, the elastic sheet 120 is pressed to withdraw the protrusions 122 from the openings 132. Therefore, users have to apply force from the upper side of the plug module 100 to press the elastic sheet 120, however, once the space around the plug module 100 is occupied by other peripherals or other plugs, the plug module 100 is not easily removed from the socket 130.